goddessgirlsbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Aphrodite
Aphrodite is the goddess girl of love and beauty. She enjoys helping mortals or immortals in love. She has an on-and-off crush on Ares, godboy of war, though its metioned that she has mild feelings towards Hephestus, Gog of the Forges. She is one of the most popular girls (being Athena, Artemis, Persephone and her) at school and the most beautiful goddess girl there. She is sometimes a bit obsessed with her looks. She is 'effortlessly beautiful', as she calls it, though states that there's nothing she can really do about it. She loves matchmaking her friends with other boys, and is usally right about the outcome. In 'Aphrodite the Diva' she made a Lonely Hearts Club, a club to help mortals fall in love, to raise her grades in Hero-ology. Not surprisingly, her beauty attracts a lot of attention with godboys - especially Ares, whom she has a crush on. Apperance Aphrodite has long curly blond thick hair, which she usually threads pink ribbons through, and robin blue eyes. She always wears perfectly applied makeup. She is known to change her chitons (main fashion in Greece) in a red or pink colour daily. Personality Aphrodite is annoyed at the constant attention and in 'Aphrodite the Beauty', so she tries to transfer the attention to Athena by giving her a makeover. That didn't work out so well, because when Aphrodite and her friends show off Athena, nobody pays attention to Aphrodite except for Hephaestus who likes her for who she is, not because of her looks. This makes Aphrodite a bit attention-seeking, though not so much as making her come off as self-centered. She is very caring and kind towards her friends, but sometimes puts her looks before anything else. She gets annoyed easily when Ares does or says something that she doesn't like, but likes him all at the same. Though at first she is a bit annoyed by the affection Hephaestus shows her, she becomes his friend gradually, then pairs him up with someone else, knowing she wouldn't be able to make him happy. Aphrodite also has a friend named Isis, the Egyption goddess girl of love, who has a similar personality and thinks just like her. Family Having sprung from sea foam, Aphrodite has no parents, though in original Greek mythology, its is said that Ouranus was cut up by the Titans and his essence created sea foam and she sprung from that sea foam. Books Aphrodite The Beauty Aphrodite delights in helping mortals in love, but she's pretty annoyed at the constant attention she gets from boys at Mount Olympus Academy. When she decides to give Athena makeover, she's a bit unprepared for the result. She didn't count on all the attention Athena's new look would get. And she certainly never thought she'd find herself jealous of one of her friends! Will she be able to put the jealousy behind her? Aphrodite The Diva After a teeny misunderstanding (okay, so maybe starting a war isn't so teeny) Aphrodite is failing Hero-ology. To raise up her grade, she concocts a brilliant plan- an extra credit project for matchmaking mortals called the Lonely Hearts Club. This takes her to Egypt and face-to-face with fierce competition-a goddess named Isis. Now a race is on to see who can find the perfect match for the most annoying mortal boy ever! Trivia *Medusa calls her Bubbles because she was born from sea foam *She shares the title of Goddess of Love with Isis ( Egyption goddess girl of love) *She has a kitten named Adonis *She loves to shop in the Immortal Marketplace *Her best subject is Beauty-ology *She has her own dorm that she keeps spotless *She has an on-again off-again crush on Ares, godboy of war *Her dorm is decorated with lots of hearts. *Her favorite color is pink and red *Her best friends are Athena, Artemis, and Persphone *She is twelve years old *She needs two closets for her clothes, where as most goddessgirls only need one Gallery Photo (5).jpg 51Hco3adJtL. SL500 AA300 -1-.jpg Aphrodite the Beauty-1-.jpg U.png Category:Goddesses Category:Females Category:Students